


don't leave me

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-29
Updated: 2008-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: He’s gone, but his presence still lingers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Um… When I made this I was bored and tired, so it might be little stupid. I just wanted to get this Idea out of my head and share it with you guys.
> 
> Big Than You For My Sister (Alfredjkwak) Who Helped Me With The Writing.

>

Everything still smells like him. His scent lingers in the rooms: the kitchen, the bathroom, the bedroom. His presence is still too strong for Jensen to even sleep in the bedroom anymore. It feels like Jared’s in there, just sleeping, but when Jensen opens the door to check, it’s always empty.

 

Jensen sits on the floor beside their - no his - couch. There are books in the shelf that belongs to Jared and yesterday Jensen found a bone under the coffee table. He misses them all so much that he feels like crying, but there isn’t any tears left in him. He just feels numb.

 

In the bathroom, Jared’s stupid girly shampoos are still in the shower and his clothes are on the floor, where he last time left them.

 

Jensen looks at his reflection on the mirror. The man who looks back at him is pale with dark smudges under his eyes, his eyes bloodshot and stubble marring his cheeks. He doesn’t remember when he last took a shower. His clothes smell, but he don’t care because they are Jared’s and he don’t want to lose his scent. Jared’s pink shirt and Jared’s boxers.

 

Jensen leaves the bathroom without turning the lights out and walks to the door that hides his bedroom. He don’t go in, just pushes it with his palm. Trying to remember and forget. In there they kissed for the firs time. In there, on the bed, they had sex for the firs time. And all the morning kisses and nights in each other arms. All gone now.

 

It’s been five days of emptiness and three of them he cried. He sleeps on the couch now, or he tries. For the most part of the night he turns over and over again, from side to side. He gives up and sits up to watch TV. When the sun in only starting to rise, he falls in restless sleep.

 

It takes six days of moping before Chris drags him out. Chris thinks that beer is the cure for broken heart. Maybe he is right or maybe not. They go to the corner bar and sits in the back, but still a group of girls find them and joins them. Cute redhead flirts with Jensen and he is into it for a while, but she says something that reminds him of Jared and Jensen excuses himself. He goes home.

 

He feels Jared’s hands all over his body, touching. Jared’s lips follow the path his fingers made, biting and kissing. When Jared takes one of Jensen’s nibbles in his mouth, Jensen whimpers needily and Jared laughs at him, sucking the nibble with more gusto. Jared bites down on the hard nub and Jensen moans loudly.

 

“Jared please. Don’t tease me… Ah, Jared!” Jared kisses him hard. Cutting off the words that might have come out of his mouth.

 

Jensen’s cock is achingly hard, standing for attention and Jensen tries to wrap his fist around it. Jared pushes his hand away, taking it in his own. Jensen cries out.

 

That’s when the phone starts ringing. He wakes up sweaty and hot. It had been just a dream.

 

Nights are hardest for Jensen. Every night he lies awake and wishes that he could turn back in time to make all better, even tough he isn’t sure what went wrong in the first place.

 

Jensen drives around the city, he had to get out of his home. Without thinking where he is going, he finds himself from the beach. It’s dark and chilly out there, but Jensen doesn’t feel it. He is deep in thought. He used to come here with Jared to fool around with Sadie and Harley. 

 

He isn’t sure how long he sat there, looking out to the sea. It might have been minutes or hours, who knows? The wind is picking up and it’s starting to get cold. Jensen is shivering when he stands up and walks back to his car. He looks back once, but there is no one in there and he gets in and drives away.

 

Jensen opens his apartment door and turns on the lights while he puts his keys and phone down on the self that lines the hallway. He walks to the living room and freezes. Jared is sitting on his couch, staring at his hands and looking small and crushed. Jensen’s heart is beating fast and he is sweating. His voice is husky when he speaks.

 

“Jared? What are you doing in here?”

 

Jared looks at him as he stands up. He comes closer before cupping Jensen’s cheek in his big palm. He can see that Jared has been crying.

 

“I’m sorry.” Jared whispers in Jensen’s ear, and kisses his temple.

 

Jensen closes his eyes when Jared’s warm breath hits his face. He pulls Jared tightly in his arms and lays his head on Jared’s chest. Steady beat of Jared’s heart under his cheek.

 

Together they cry from relief and happiness. They kiss and whispers in each others ears.

 

“I’m sorry. I love you baby. I’m so sorry.”

 

“I love you too. Don’t you ever leave me again.”

 

“I won’t, I love you.”

 

 

Next morning as Jensen wakes up, he thinks that everything that happened last night was only dream. He feels panic rising in his chest. It takes only minute for Jensen to realize that there is strong arm circling his waist and he relaxes back to bed. Their bed.

 

Jared kisses his neck and Jensen moves closer. Jared mumbles in his hair.

 

“Shh, go back to sleep baby. I promised that I wasn’t going anywhere. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Jensen responses before sleep tugs him along and he falls asleep, small smile on his lips.

  
   Fin


End file.
